Change is a strange thing
by Sytry's-cauldron
Summary: Through all the challenges I've been through, all the regrets and mistakes that I've made. Loving you has never been one of them. Uchiha Hisoka hadn't always been Uchiha Hisoka. But that didn't matter now. What mattered was that her brother was destined to die, and she wasn't going to let that happen. Screw the plot, this Uchiha doesn't have time for it! (Uchiha SI/OC)


Reincarnating wasn't like what I'd read.

I didn't come into awareness when I was born, perhaps the infant mind not capable of handling the weight of 16 years of memories from another life.

I was 4 when the nightmares started.

The sheer terror one feels when dying isn't pleasant for a 4 year old who didn't understand what was going on. I died in a car crash. Figures, huh? 16 years old, recently acquired license and I immediately died. What a way to go.

Of course being cuddled by another warm body was startling to say the least. I'd never had an older brother before. But Shisui, Shisui was an amazing older brother. He was so open, so kind… everything I wasn't.

Thankfully I didn't seem to be acting to differently, despite the nightly nightmares my brother and older cousin had to put up with. Yeah, turns out I was an orphan… Shisui and I's father had died when I was young and my mother had died in childbirth. It may seem cold but I was glad. Glad they'd died before I got my memories back, I don't think I could've dealt with the guilt of taking their chance of raising a daughter.

My new name was Uchiha Hisako, meaning _long-lived child_. What a joke. My older brother was Uchiha Shisui. He was 6 years old, 2 years older than I was. At 15 I would die in what would become known as the Uchiha massacre, that is if I wasn't killed before then.

To make matters worse the cousin we lived with? Uchiha Obito. Fate sure is cruel, huh? Making me live with one of my potential murderers. Of course at this stage, he was 11 years old, newly-minted Chunin of Konohagakure. I tried to avoid him… but he was everywhere and he tried _so hard_ to get me to like him… and with Shisui already graduating and Obito being around more often… I got attached.

"Maa! Hisako-chan! Pay attention to your Obi-nii!" A finger poked at my cheek, and I looked up to meet the eyes of one Uchiha Obito. "If you keep frowning like that, you'll end up looking like Fugaku-sama!" A scowl crossed my lips and I half-heartedly swiped at his hand. A wide grin was on his face as he picked me up, carrying me over to the lake outside the house we lived in.

"Ne ne, Hisako-chan! Do you wanna see a cool Jutsu?!" Obito was energetic, always bouncing around, trying to shoot ahead of the pack. I nodded, smiling indulgently at the over-eager boy. "Of course, Obito-niisan." He frowned down at me, "You don't gotta be shy, Hisako-chan! You can call me Obi-nii!" Nodding I didn't correct myself.

I wanted to at least give myself the illusion of distance between the two of us.

Grinning he took his position over the placid lake situated a little bit aways from the porch I sat upon, His fingers flipped through the hand seals, Snake, Ram, Monkey, Boar, Horse, Tiger, he drew in a deep breath, " **Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!** " A fireball left his mouth and burned over the lack for a bright second.

It was majestic.

That sense of wonder was ruined by the loud coughing that drew my eyes away from the, now dwindling, flames. Standing, I plodded over to Obito.

"Obito-niisan, are you well?" He nodded, lifting his goggles and rubbing his eyes, "Yeah! Yeah, the Great Uchiha Obito is fine, Hisako-chan!"

I frowned, "Obito-niisan. It's bad to lie." He jolted, "Ah! Hisako-chan! I'm not lying!" He swiped at the tears leaking out of his eyes, "Honest!" My frown deepened.

'Why was he crying?'

Reaching up I booped him on the noise before smiling up at him, "It… you're fireball was very pretty." I hesitated for a second, "Obi-nii." The last word was a mumble, but he heard it nonetheless.

The grin that lit up his face could've outshone the sun.

* * *

Even though I was only 4, I was still trained harshly by the clan. Shisui was a prodigy, he was expected to graduate the Academy within a year. As his sister, I was also expected to be a prodigy.

Thankfully the 10 years of schooling I'd had was useful for the paper test, but my physical prowess was… lacking to say the least.

It's not that the katas we were learning were difficult, I just didn't have the strength that others did. Fortunately, for all that Obito was regarded as a disgrace due to his troubles with Ninjutsu… his Taijutsu was fantastic, perhaps if he focused more on that then Ninjutsu he'd be a terror to face on the battlefield.

As it was… he wasn't quite there yet. If the fact that he'd come home from team training with a black eye and bruises covering his body.

"Ah! Hisoka-chan! That hurt!" I scowled at his back, "Then stop moving around!" A yelp followed a whimper as I massaged the bruise cream into his shoulders, showing no mercy to the developing bruises, "Obito-nii! Stop complaining!" A grumble was my answer and I caught a glimpse of the pout as he turned away from me.

Finally finishing, I stood up, stepping over Obito, I grabbed some tea from the counter and placed it on the kotatsu table a little way off from where Obito was still lying on the ground. "Ah… Obito? Are you… okay?" He was acting far more… sullen then usual and I hated to admit that I was worried about him.

A mumble left his lips and he buried his head further into his arms. "Is this about your team…?"

"IT'S THAT JERK BAKASHI!" Ah, there was that explosive temper. I tuned him out as he started ranting about how that 'stupid Kakashi kept being such an ass' and 'you agree with me, right, Hisoka-chan?'

I nodded in answer, as placid as a lake. I gave non-committal hums and 'Of course Obi-nii's' until he finally wound down from his tirade. "So… you're angry at Hatake-san for stealing the spotlight from your daring attempts to woo Nohara-san."

Ah, I'd timed it perfectly. Just as he'd gone to take a long gulp of tea. And now the wall had a lovely new wallpaper.

"I won't be cleaning that."

Loud coughing reverberated around the apartment, "HISOKA-CHAN! YOU CAN'T JUST SAY THINGS LIKE THAT!" I cracked an eye open, "Ho? That you wish to have a romantic relationship with Nohara-san?" His face was red, and if I squinted, yes he looked like a tomato. It was adorable.

"NO!" His voice lowered from the cacophony it was before, "Well, I mean yes… but you can't just _say_ things like that, Hisoka-chan!"

I smiled at him and he shivered, "Hmm? I'm quite certain that I can say whatever I want, Obi-nii." His face paled and he took a step back.

A hand landed on my head and I jolted before a familiar voice rung through the air, "Maa, Imouto-chan, there's no need to be so mean to Obito-nii."

Without thinking I threw myself towards the newest arrival, "Shisui-nii!" A laugh coloured his words as he spoke to me, "Ha! Soka-chan,you're going to be too big for me to carry you soon!" Regardless of his words he lifted me up and smiled widely.

"Shisui! You're back!" Obito joined our quick family reunion. Scooping us all in for a hug. A petulant scowl threatened to cover my features before the familiar warmth of my brother leeched it away.

This, this was good.

* * *

My birthday came and went with little fanfare, both Shisui and Obito were on missions but they'd promised to be back soon with a gift or two. Of course, with my birthday came my entrance into the Academy, Yashiro-san, the man who was placed in charge of me with the absence of my brother and my cousin to look after me had told me to uphold the honour of the clan and graduate within a year or two. Yeesh, no pressure or anything.

I… the Academy was easy, and although there were, of course, people who didn't like being shown up by a 5 year old, it wasn't like the Instructors weren't expecting it from me. My brother had graduated within 2 years, Hatake Kakashi had graduated in 1. I suppose they'd be surprised if I was with them for more than a year or 2.

Obito had left the notes that Nohara Rin had made for him with me, telling me, "Hisoka-chan, these are the notes that helped me a lot when I was in the Academy! You should really thank Rin-chan for them later, okay?"

Soon enough a year had passed, I'd only gotten sporadic visits from both Shisui and Obito, both had been busy, and in the time they had leave were far too tired for me to bother them. I tried to take care of them when they were home, it was the only thing I could really do.

Going through the exams was easy enough, and it was all too soon when I was given the option of graduating early. War had really pushed the standards down and they needed to push more soldiers out of the Academy as quickly as possible in order to replace the ones dying out in the field.

Standing outside the Academy I gazed up at the Hokage monument, _Shodaime-sama… was this what you thought would happen when you established this village…?_ I was dragged out of my thoughts by a loud voice calling my name, "HISOKA-CHAN!" Before I was dragged off the ground and into a bear hug. I wouldn't admit that I let out a squeak under pain of death. Wiggling my feet, the hands loosened but I allowed myself to remain in the hold of the one who'd picked me up, "Sorry I'm late, Hisoka-chan! Team-training went on for way too long!" An unfamiliar voice interrupted Obito's characteristic apology, "You just forgot that the graduation exam was now, didn't you, Idiot." I could almost see the capitalization of the word and I peered over Obito's shoulder to look at his teammates.

In all my years of living with Obito, I'd not once met his team in person, Kakashi Hatake stared back at me, disinterest basically painted across his features, Rin Nohara smiled gently at me, "Congratulations, Hisoka-chan!" And Minato Namikaze grinned at me, blue eyes gazing warmly at us.

My own face was set into the standard Uchiha mask of blandness.

"Obito-niisan. You can put me down now." With a sheepish chuckle he did just that. "Sorry Hisoka-chan… I didn't mean to forget…" His shoulders had slumped and his eyebrows were drawn together, the perfect picture of morosefulness.

"It's okay, Obi-nii. You're here now." I glanced away, a pink blush showing itself far too easily on my pale cheeks, "I… If you have time, could we go… have lunch together…?" I corrected myself far too easily when his expression brightened, "To celebrate. My graduation. Yeah." God. How lame was I?

The answer was insurmountable.

"That sounds great Hisoka-chan!" He glanced at his teammates, "But before we go, I guess I should introduce you to my team!" I nodded seriously, expression once again as placid as a lake.

He pointed to Kakashi, "This is Bakashi, he's an ass and you shouldn't be like him." He said all of this with the most serious of tones, as though becoming like him was something that I should avoid at all cost. Kakashi's eye twitched, wow, he was really good at expressing his emotions even with half his face covered. I wonder if I could learn how to do that…?

I came back to myself to find everyone staring at me. Kakashi in bewilderment, Rin and Minato in barely concealed amusement and Obito in plain horror. "Hisoka-chan! Please don't start wearing a mask like Bakashi! Please!" Oh, I must have said that last thought aloud.

"I won't Obito-nii. Promise." Placing a hand over his chest, Obito gave a sigh of relief, "Ah, Obito, I think that you should let us introduce ourselves, no?" I looked over at the only blonde and nodded. "I agree with your sensei, Obito-nii." He gave me a mock-glare filled with betrayal before conceding,

"Well, I'm Minato Namikaze, Obito's Jounin-sensei, it's nice to meet the little cousin he talks about so much." I glanced at Obito, he talked about me? "It's nice to meet you too, Namikaze-san," I gave a short bow, "Ah! There's no need for that, call me Minato, being called 'Namikaze-san' makes me think of my father." I gave another nod at that before looking expectantly at Rin, "I'm Rin Nohara, Hisoka-chan, it's nice to finally meet you!" Cue a smile, god where did she keep pulling them from?

Kakashi introduction was… lackluster to say the least, "Kakashi Hatake." Of course that caused Obito to get riled up, 'WHAT YOU TOO GOOD TO SAY HI TO MY LITTLE COUSIN?!' And the entire introduction thing dissolved from there.

Hesitantly I pulled at Obito's sleeve, "Ah, Obito-nii… do you know if Shisui-nii will be back soon?"

His expression grew sullen and he knelt down in front of me, "Hisoka-chan." His voice was serious. This was wrong. Obito was never serious. He was goofy and perpetually late but Never, NEVER serious. My veins filled with ice and a dawning horror drew over me, "Shisui… he's…his team was caught in an ambush…" I could hear water rushing through my ears, why was that? The nearest river was quite a way away, how could I hear water, "He's alive, but he's in bad shape… " I stared, uncomprehendingly. I could hear the words leaving his mouth but I couldn't, I couldn't understand them. Shisui. My brother Shisui. The one who'd become known as Shunshin no Shisui, or Shisui of the body flicker was close to dying. No. No he couldn't die now. He couldn't die here, he was supposed to die in the far future, after the war, not during the war. What had I changed? What had my existence changed? Why was he dying now? What had happened differently?

I stumbled away, in the vague direction of the hospital. "I'm sorry, Minato-san, Nohara-san, Hatake-san, Obito-nii. I have to excuse myself, Shisui-nii." I didn't finish before I took off, slamming my Chakra into my limbs as I tore off to the hospital. I didn't get far. Minato-san stopped me, gently scooping me into his arms before flashing to the hospital, far faster than the meager speed of a recently graduated genin.

Approaching the receptionist, I was able to give a strangled, "'Sui-nii" And we were quietly directed to his room.

I threw myself out of Minato-sans arms, flinging myself towards the bed that my brother lay upon. "Shisui!" He was unconscious, a respirator was on his mouth and an IV was attached to his arm. I was barely able to stop myself from crawling into the bed with him.

He looked so weak, lying there. He was so pale, even more so than the natural alabaster tone of an Uchiha, there were deep bags under his eyes and bruises that the Med-nin still hadn't gotten around to healing. I could feel tears welling up in my eyes and I furiously blinked them back.

Tentatively I reached for his hand, so, so scared of it being cold in death, but instead it was pleasantly warm. He was alive.

Shisui was alive. I let that thought run over me, easing the tension that had run through me as soon as I'd heard that Shisui was hurt. Despite my best efforts, tears still made tracks down my face, "You idiot."

Not the words I wanted to say.

"You idiot."

And of course I'd repeat them to.

"You're not allowed to die yet, you ass…!"

Slightly better.

"You haven't even congratulated me on graduating…!"

Getting colder.

"And…"

And…?

"Please don't die. Please…"

My voice cracked on that last word, tears returning with a vigour as I sat and cried next to the unconscious body of my brother.

"Please don't leave me…"

Word Count: 2681

* * *

 **So new story, with another reincarnated OC. I'll probably get around to updating Why Me? some stage this month, but I've hit a block as to what I want her to do so feel free to add suggestions in the reviews.**

 **As always have a great day ~ Sytry**

 **Note: I don't own Naruto, Kishimoto has that honour.**


End file.
